Bad Boy
by Rukiabi
Summary: Red and blue. Two colours that almost seem to contrast each other and yet when side by side, become one memory of the past. OneShot TyKa Hints


Rukiabi: I apologize to the people who've been to New York and to those who actually live there. I'm sorry but I don't know the area so the city isn't geographically correct. But I hope you enjoy the pointless TyKa hints anyway.

Disclaimer: All characters of Beyblade are © of Aoki Takao.

Bad Boy

It was a bright, warm Sunday afternoon and the streets of New York City were bustling with hundreds of people. Men and women of all sizes and ages were walking to and from their appointments. The churches opened their doors to let out their prayers and the angelic gargoyles sang hymns of intoned chastity. A light breeze brushed through the rows of tall, thin yellow-green maple trees guarding the curb and shading the sidewalk. Underneath the shades of the trees kneeled a teenage boy tying his Nike laces with desperate impetus.

"I'm late!" The boy knotted his laces in frustration. He, too, had an appointment that he had to attend to. Sunspots, peaking through the cracks between flourishing leaves, reflected off strands of yellow-gold on the boy's head. The blond picked himself off the ground and dug his feet into the cement, pushing himself into a run. He ran across the carpeted darkness and lines of light streaked across his clothes. He just hoped that his friend wouldn't leave before he got there.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He was late. They were supposed to meet half an hour ago. A teenage boy with dark blue hair sat on a park bench with his arms over the back of the bench. He was enclosed by tall coniferous trees and lush green grass that extended over the hills and past the shrubs. Everything was very calm and quiet in the surrounding space, for there weren't any other people in the area other than himself and a few squirrels. It could have been too calm…

The boy looked up to the sky, the sun rimming the edge of his cap in blinding white light.

'_I don't know… how can I accept this?'_

'_Because it's from me.'_

'_But... it's a part of you.'_

'_Because I want you to have a part of me, and I want you to remember..._

_I want you to keep it for me.'_

'_Will you…?'_

'_One day… I'll be back for it.'_

Some 'Best Friend' he was. The boy sighed. He couldn't wait around all day for his friend to pick him up. If his friend didn't arrive to pick him up, then he himself would be late. He would arrive sooner at the air port on foot. The boy stood up from the bench and took a cement trail cutting through the grass to the edge of the park. He didn't even bother to look where he was going after reaching the sidewalk and continued forward in an instinctive direction. It was as if a course had already been made and the boy walked smoothly and assuredly in the direction with no hesitation.

But the truth was he really didn't know where he was going. He was going to let his fate lead him forwards just like all the other times.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dodging past as many pedestrians as he could, the blond boy ran as fast as the crowded sidewalk would allow until he was finally slowed to a stop by an intersection. He put one hand against the pole and his other against his knee, while panting into his chest. He had run so hard! When he looked up to see if the lights had turned green, what caught his eyes instead were the colours: red and blue. They were especially distinct in the combined masses of walking people because there were no other colours as bright and closely fitted as those ones. And even though they were only a small fraction of red and blue on the whole street, the blond boy couldn't have been mistaken.

"Ty- Tyson!" What was he doing _there_? He had to catch up to him. The boy jogged in place until the lights highlighted the figure of a person. He had to get across the street and then across the street again on the other side of the road in order to catch up to his friend. The blond huffed as he ran at the same time, attempting to keep the two primary colours in his sights, but just as he was about to cross the street again, the colours faded behind a brick building and the hues were gone.

"Max!" A loud voice shouted from the middle of a city square, accompanied by a wave of heavy metal. A tall, brown-skinned teen ran up to the blond carrying a large boom box on his shoulders.

"Man, what took you?"

"Uh, sorry Rick," Max said through short breaths, "I… thought I saw someone I knew."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "So you went chasing the past instead of your future?"

"It wasn't that I didn't want to Beyblade against you today! It's just…" Max took one last glance across the street where his supposed friend had disappeared, "Tyson is a close friend. I was so sure… that _had_ to be him."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The boy leaned against the trunk of a tree with his hands in his pockets while directing his attention on a current baseball game. He'd found the diamond beside another park after some steady walking. It was only logical that if his friend couldn't have found him in Central Park, then he'd had to go to every other park instead for they'd agreed that that was where they were going to meet. He shifted his weight to the other foot.

One thing that made him truly outstanding was the fact that what he wore didn't really fit together. Well, his clothes were fine, but with just one tiny addition in miscellaneous accessories, he became an eye target no matter where he went. Bright colours such as red and blue honestly couldn't compete with his dark blue jeans and sombre violet tank top, not to mention the black belts and straps with metallic studs around his neck, wrists, and waist. In reality, he was a walking contradiction.

"Took me forever to find you! KAI!" A teenage boy with flaming red hair waved from inside a red Lamborghini on the other side of the baseball diamond. His friend had finally found him, even though the sun was still so high in the sky.

It was as if the world had decided speed up in revelation for a split second, and in that split second, his future had come knocking on his door looking for the key to the present.

'_Then you have to have this!'_

'_hugh, I'm never going to wear this and besides—'_

'_It's my special something, for a special someone._

_Even if you don't wear it, as long as you have it, _

_you'll have a piece of me wherever you go.'_

Fate was giving him the signal to walk forward.

A couple of girls from the baseball team had run over to where he stood and smiled at him from behind the green metal-netted fence. "Hey Bad Boy! Wanna play ball with us?"

The boy pulled the front of his red-and-blue baseball cap down, shadowing his face as the corners of his lips lifted in a secret smile.

"No thanks."


End file.
